¿Quién eres, princesa?
by GabySJ
Summary: Tras dejar la zapatilla y a un rubio sin saber quién eres, es normal que el príncipe se pregunte "¿Quién eres, princesa?"


******DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter y Cenicienta es de JK Rowling, de Charles Perrault y de los Hermanos Grimm, yo solo juego con ellos un rato. **

******Esta historia participa en el Reto: Princesas y Dragones del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.**

* * *

Miraba por la ventana como era costumbre. Mis manos calientes y llenas de ampollas se paseaban por la piel que cubría mis hombros con paciencia. Me encantaba ver el reflejo que en la laguna que quedaba frente a mi casa se formaba. Y lo que aun más me gustaba era que mi cuarto, aquel ático en buen estado, el cual era el mejor sitio para observar el paisaje. Sentía que cada vez que miraba por esa ventana podía ver a mi difunta madre.

Me reclamaba cada día por mi error. Aunque sé que fue lo correcto borrar la memoria de mis padres para protegerlos del mal que asechaba al mundo mágico, me arrepiento de haber permitido que al encontrarlos, dos extraños fueran los encargados de devolverles los recuerdos a mis papás. Pero lo que más me recriminaba era que mi madre haya muerto, y que junto su partida se fuera el amor que tanto profesaba mi padre a la mujer que me dio la vida.

— ¡Hermione! —se oyó el grito chillón y molesto desde la sala.

Las largas uñas que poseía se enterraron en la suave piel mía. La rabia que me venía cada vez que escuchaba esa voz, la voz que embrujo a mi padre, era muy poderosa e indomable. No paso un año antes de que el hombre contrajera matrimonio con la viuda de un mortifago. Caroll Granger, bruja y ex esposa del señor Greengrass, se había casado con el padre de la heroína, un gran triunfo y una buena forma de limpiar el nombre.

— ¡Hermione, te estoy llamando! — nuevamente la voz retumbo en la casa.

Me salía sangre del lugar donde las uñas se habían enterrado. Aquella mujer se portaba como un ángel frente a mi padre, pero este al ser un dentista muy cotizado, por así decirlo, y viajaba muy constantemente, no se daba cuenta, pero el resto del tiempo Caroll era el demonio en persona.

¡Y cómo olvidar a las hermanas pesadilla!

Esas dos lo único que sabían hacer era molestar y arreglarse. _Hermione ayúdame a limpiar mis zapatos… Hermione, mi mamá dice que hagas el almuerzo… Hermione, mejor no salgas con nosotras, vas a hacer quedar mal a la familia… _No había odiado tanto a alguien como a esas huecas niñas de mamá. ¡Como las odiaba! En ocasiones quería agarrarlas por el pelo y empujarlas a la pared.

¿Cómo era posible que tras haber salvado al mundo mágico, me tocara aguantarme el trabajo impuesto por mi madrasta?

¿Cómo era posible que yo siguiera viviendo aquí?

¡A sí, mi padre!

Cada vez que mis hermanastras o su madre me mandaban a hacer algo, eran trabajos de empleada, y no es que no los pueda hacer, ya que mi mamá me enseño a hacerlos desde pequeña, aun con la cantidad de dinero que teníamos. Menos mal que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna me visitan por medio de la chimenea que instale en el ático, un raro sitio para ubicarlo, pero era el mejor.

— ¡Niña presumida! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Llevo llamándote hace diez minutos! ¡Baja enseguida! — escuche el grito con veneno de parte de mi madrastra. Agarre una coleta y amarre mi cabello antes de bajar a enfrentar a la mujer.

Caroll estaba vestida como de costumbre, su cabello rubio mal pintado y corto suelto como el viento, un vestido relevantemente caro, y sus exagerados accesorios. La nueva mujer de mi papá me pidió que hiciera una cena digna de ella, por lo cual tenía que hacer un bistec, puré de ñame y alguna ensalada.

Mientras comíamos, la puerta sonó tres veces. Astoria, una joven de cabello entre el rubio y el marrón, algo menuda, y muy maquillada, tras discutir con su madre y decir que ella no era un elfo domestico, fue a abrir. Volvió unos cinco minutos después, resonando con fuerza los tacones que traía y gritando de alegría.

— Madre, escucha lo que dice la carta. — decía la menor de mis hermanastras con un sobre que brillaba en sus manos. — _Querida señora Granger y familia, están cordialmente invitados todos los integrantes de esta familia, a la tradicional, pero olvidada, fiesta Malfoy. Hace más de veinte años que no se hace la celebración, por lo cual queríamos hacer algo nuevo para traer de vuelta la fiesta. El tema será el misterio, por lo cual cada invitado deberá traer un antifaz durante los tres días de fiesta. Como es de costumbre, se celebra en la mansión Malfoy desde el día 13 de este mes justo cuando la noche le robe el puesto al día. Los esperamos, Familia Malfoy._

— Por Merlín, mis niñas, hay que comprar los mejores vestidos y antifaces del país, no mejor vayamos a Paris o Barcelona, o, ¿Que tal Nueva York? — decía Caroll pasando sus dedos por su vestido. — La vez pasada le oí a la mamá de Blaise, que Draco busca a la futura señora Malfoy, me imaginó que la buscara en la fiesta.

— Oh, madre, podría ser yo la futura esposa de Draco. — mencionaba ilusionada Astoria. — Daphne, tenemos que vernos más bellas que nunca. — dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor, Daphne, una joven muy amiga de la farándula y del buen estilo de vestir.

— No lo dudes, hermana. Nadie podrá arruinar esa noche.

* * *

Observaba cada delicado detalle del vestido amarillo pastel que tenía en mis manos. Sus finos tirantes bordados a manos y su caída parecida al de una cascada era perfecto para volver a ir a un baile. Según recuerdo, la última vez que fui a uno, fue un año antes de que papá se casara con Caroll. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que utilizaría los otros dos días de celebración, o simplemente con que cubriría mi rostro, pero estaba ansiosa por ir.

No me di cuenta en que memento Daphne entro a mi cuarto y me arrancó, como un dulce es quitado de las manos de un niño, mi vestido. Y mientras trataba de quitárselo, no caí en cuenta cuando Astoria entro y me tiro un hechizo por la espalda, haciéndome caer al piso petrificada.

— Así que planeabas ir a la fiesta. — decía con gracia y burla Daphne. — Mi mamá nunca permitiría que ensuciaran de nuevo nuestra familia, ¿Sabes? Por eso es mejor que ni se te pase por la cabeza ir a la mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el vestido? — le pregunto su hermana.

— Ya verás. — le respondió la chica. Solo vi como con su varita señalando mi vestido, quemo todo rastro de él, y antes de irse y despetrificarme, reír a carcajadas como pequeñas infantes.

En el momento que partieron, solo pude agarrar con dolor mis sabanas y aferrarme a ellas con las lagrimas en los ojos. Y así, como las olas, paso el tiempo, justamente una semana, justamente el día de la gran celebración. Y sabía que estaba sola, sola en la casa donde trabajo como empleada, abandonada en el hogar donde no le dan importancia a mi presencia, sola…

Sentí un sonido fuerte, luego otro, y luego dos más. Me gire rápidamente hacia la chimenea, y pude observar cuatro siluetas, dos femeninas y dos masculinas, limpiando los restos del polvo viajero que estaban sobre sus vestimentas. Trate de borrar las lágrimas de mi rostro sin que se percataran los nuevos visitantes, pero la rubia noto lo sucedido:

— ¿Qué tienes Hermy? — pregunto Luna abrazándome por la espalda.

— Nada, Luna. ¿Por qué no se están vistiendo para el baile? — pregunte.

— Pensamos en cambiarnos aquí, contigo. — respondió Ginny.

— Lo siento, pero yo no voy. — mencione, ganándome la sorprendida mirada de mis amigos.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiono Ron.

— No puedo ensuciar el apellido, además tampoco tengo un vestido o un antifaz que usar. — les informe a mis amigos.

— Escucha, Hermione. — inicio Harry. — Las únicas personas que ensuciaran tu apellido, porque es tuyo y no de ella, es Caroll y sus hijas. Así que no quiero volverte a oír eso.

— Luna, acompáñame, creo que podemos salvar a esta princesa. — dijo Ginny antes de coger a Luna por el brazo y desaparecer.

— Mientras esperamos a las chicas, voy a tu cocina a comer algo. — dijo Ron antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Salí del baño, cubierta solo por la toalla y con mi húmedo cabello suelto hasta mi cintura. Yo solo cumplía las indicaciones de mis dos amigas, las cuales esperaban ansiosas mi llegada al cuarto. Al llegar a mi habitación, Ginny, vestida ya con un vestido largo carmesí, con aberturas en forma de V tanto en la espalda como en el pecho, dejando entrever parte de sus pechos, terminaba de hacerse una trenza holandesa.

Por otro lado, Luna se acomodaba el escote, el cual no era demasiado atrevido, y la parte ajustada del torso, para luego pasar sus manos para acomodar la amplia falda del vestido color zafiro con puntos turquíes. Su cabello tenía finos rulos entre los lisos y recién cortados cabellos de la rubia.

Ambas mujeres me sentaron en la vieja y descolorida silla de madera que había en mi cuarto. Luna me pasaba un peine por mi cabello y Ginny se encargaba de mi rostro, tras darle retoques al suyo y el de la rubia. Luego de que me dijeran que habían terminado con mi cabello y rostro, me taparon los ojos.

— Herms, antes de que me casara con Harry, me volví una loca por conseguir el vestido perfecto, así que compre una cantidad de ellos. — comenzó a decir mi pelirroja amiga. — El siguiente vestido que te voy a mostrar, lo compre y no lo utilicé, así que te lo voy a dar.

— Ustedes no entienden, Caroll se fue a la modista francesa para arreglarse allá, pero me dijo que iba a volver de la fiesta a las 12 en punto. — dije.

— Y estarás aquí a las 12, Neville tiene un trasportador que te traerá justo a las 12. Harry y Ron se encargaron de eso. — comento Luna.

— Ahora, te quitare las manos de los ojos y te pondrás el vestido sin rechinar. — pidió Ginebra. — Tenemos solo diez minutos antes de que llegue Neville.

Cuando me quitaron las manos de mi vista, me deslumbre con el vestido, y en silencio me lo coloque, sintiendo como la tela pasaba y se acomodaba a mi cuerpo. Me mire en el espejo antes de que me pusiera los misteriosos zapatos.

El vestido, en un tono nude, con un escote parecido a la forma de un corazón, dándole un estilo delicado, elegante y femenino, con pequeños drapeados en la parte del torso antes de que terminara en la cintura y callera la amplia falda que me recordaba los fantasiosos vestuarios de princesas. Todo el vestido se complementaba perfectamente a la coleta alta y lisa de mi cabello. Me sentía como la princesa de mi propio cuento de hadas de los que me contaba mi mamá antes de dormir.

— Te ves divina. Solo te faltan las joyas, los zapatos y un antifaz. — me dijo Ginny. — Luna…

— Hermy, como sabes, mi madre fue una gran bruja, le gustaba jugar con la magia, así que invento cientos de cosas. Hace poquito, investigando, encontré dos cosas que te voy a dar: un antifaz y unas zapatillas.

En ese momento, saco el antifaz. Era hermoso y con detalles tan finos y bien hechos, que parecían irreales. A pesar de que estaba en las manos de mi amiga, podía ver como la magia viajaba por cada pedazo del objeto. Como si una cuerda me jalara, toque con las yemas de mis dedos, los detalles en oro y plata, los brillos casi inexistentes de tonos tierra, y los deslumbrantes y cambiantes colores que cubrían un poco el oscuro antifaz.

— Espero que lo cuides. Pero te advierto, no sé qué magia tenga. — con cuidado, me lo coloco en el rostro, y para asombro de todas, se ajusto a mi rostro, como una segunda piel pintada. — Espectacular. — volvió a decir. — Y esto, las zapatillas, según mamá decía, nunca la escogieron como su dueña, y al parecer a mí tampoco. Cada vez que un pie de la no escogida persona intente ponerse la zapatilla, esta tendrá un quiebre. Apenas tiene dos, quiero ver si tú podrías ser la indicada.

— Luna, creo que deberías guardar estas reliquias. — mencione.

— Mi mamá le fuera encantado verte usarlas. Así que pásame tus pies. — dijo la rubia. Luna saco dos zapatillas de cristal, pensé en las posibilidades de que se rompan. — Tranquila, — dijo mi amiga. — no se romperán, eso solo sucederá cuando muchas personas intenten ser las elegidas. — El tacón no era exagerado como el de Ginny, ni tan pequeño como el de Luna. Debía tener como mucho un 10 cm. — Eres tu…— dijo mi amiga en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte, pero me di cuenta enseguida, y como respuesta, que el zapato borro todo rastro de intento, acomodándose a mis pies como si las zapatillas hubieran sido hechas para mí.

— Tengo las joyas. — dijo Ginny entrando. ¿En qué momento salió? — Oh… Es ella. — dijo formando una O con los labios. — Tomen, ya Neville llego. — A mi me dio dos argollas pequeñas con una pulsera acorde con los aretes. Luna recibió pequeñas perlas que cambiaban por momentos a los diferentes tonos de su vestido, y Ginny se colocaba unos asimétricos y dorados aretes.

Al bajar, Harry, con una túnica modera y gris, Ron, con una más clásica y morada, y Neville, con un esmoquin muggle color champaña, nos esperaban. Al vernos, nos elogiaron y dijeron como estábamos de bellas. Neville entrego el resto de los antifaces, una con estrellas y corazones que no cubría completamente el rostro como el mío para Luna, uno con bolas en tonos oscuros para Harry, otro igual de completo como el mío y con dos mujeres animadas mágicamente que bailaban y creaban efectos para Ginny, otro con líneas doradas y negras de Ron y una con un fondo parecido a un tablero de ajedrez, solo que blanco y azules de Neville.

Nos montamos en un carruaje más grande por dentro de lo que parecía. El caballo comenzó a andar por la calle muggle hasta desaparecer y reaparecer en el mundo mágico. Desde la lejanía era visible la gran y antigua mansión, que a pesar de lo oscura y gótica que era, estaba decorada con globos de varios colores, accesorios extravagantes y magos en escobas iluminando el cielo con fuegos pirotécnicos.

— Hermy, tu transportador va a estar ubicado en la puerta, va ha ser una llave. — comenzaba a explicarme Neville. — Si a las 12:05 de la noche no lo has cogido, perderás el transportador.

— Bien, gracias chicos. — dije.

— Tranquila.

— Mañana vendremos a la misma hora a arreglarnos. — dijo Ginny.

Al llegar, un elfo, al igual que todos allí, vestía cómicamente un esmoquin negro, nos recibió y ofreció una copa de vino de oro. El mismo elfo, nos guio hasta la gran sala de fiesta, pasando primero por las veelas que enamoraban a los hombres, los músicos y bailarines, y algunos acróbatas mágicos. Muchos magos y brujas alardeaban sus antifaces y mascaras, algunos más originales que otras, otras más sencillas que algunas.

* * *

— ¿Y porque no me dejas ver que hay detrás de ese hermoso antifaz? — me pregunto el bajo y picoso joven con una máscara parecida al del Zorro, la película muggle.

— Porque esa es la idea. — dije. — Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Camine sin ver, hasta que desgraciadamente tropecé con dos jóvenes y la mujer que parecía ser su madre. Una de las jóvenes, la más baja y con un cabello indeciso y claro que estaba recogido con un moño de bailarina, vestía un vestido rosa claro asimétrico y drapeado, con una pequeña falda larga, al igual que la de todas las mujeres en la fiesta, un tanto transparente al igual que el comienzo del escote corazón que poseía. La otra chica, mas alta y con un cabello totalmente café y suelto, traía un vestido blanco viejo con curiosas espirales hechas con la misma tela en algunas partes, al igual que en las mangas largas. La mujer, con un vestido morado brillante y con mangas hasta el codo y su cabello tinturado y corto expuesto, escuchaba con atención a las jóvenes.

— Niña estúpida. — dijo la menuda, refiriéndose a mí y recordándome a la voz de Astoria. — Mami, no he podido ver a Draco. — No pude verles las caras, ya que todas traían unos antifaces que tapaban igual que el mío de los mismos colores de cada unos de sus vestidos.

— Tranquila, Astoria, Daphne te ayudara. — le respondió la mujer, desnudando por completo su identidad sin intención ante mí y haciéndome huir lo más rápido posible de su vista.

— ¡Cuidado, princesa! — me dijo un hombre agarrándome por la cintura para que no cayera. — Por poco arruinas el hermoso vestido que llevas. — entonces mire el gran pastel que casi me llevo por delante. ¡Siempre siendo yo tan torpe!

— Gracias.

— De nada, princesa. — me respondió, su voz gruesa y varonil me llamo la atención, tenía la sensación de haber oído antes esa voz. — Pero me puedes agradecer bailando esta pieza conmigo. — pidió el joven, cuyo rubios cabellos estaban traviesamente desordenados, pero extrañamente se veían bien en conjunto con la túnica moderna y gris y la máscara que cubría desde el inicio del cabello a la mitad del puente de la nariz de un tono plateado con casi diminutos puntos en distintos tonos verdes.

— Claro. — conteste y agarre su áspera y a la vez cómoda mano.

* * *

— Entonces, princesa, ¿Qué le ha parecido el baile? — me pregunto, tocando con suavidad y sensualidad la parte de mi cintura mientras me daba un gran giro a causa del compas de la música.

— Muy bonito, a decir verdad, hace tiempo no disfrutaba mucho un baile, o iba a alguno. — conteste acomodando mi mano entorno a su cuello, ya casi no la sentía, al igual que mis pies, a causa de las dos melodías seguidas que bailaba con el desconocido.

— Yo no me refiero a la fiesta, me refiero a como bailo yo.

— ¡Oh! Entonces diría que baila de maravilla, joven.

— Y dígame, la veré el…— no pudo terminar lo que iba diciendo el caballero, porque sonó la campana que anunciaba que eran las doce de la noche.

— ¡Por Merlín! — dije— Discúlpeme, pero me tengo que marchar.

Me marche lo más rápido que podía, no tenía mucho tiempo. Escuche los pasos apresurados a mi espalda del joven rubio, pidiendo paso por entre la multitud. Cuando pude salir de la mansión, no lograba ver el carruaje, hasta que, tras confundirlo con unos cuantos, conseguí verlo. Y con tan solo tocar la llave, desaparecí del lugar, viendo como mi rubio y misterioso acompañante trataba de evitarlo.

* * *

La adrenalina corría por mis venas. Me quite los zapatos con la rapidez que se me caracterizaba en Hogwarts, y los escondí debajo de mi cama. Luego con más cuidado, y con miedo de dañarlo, me fui olvidando del vestido, y con la ayuda de mi varita, la cual estaba siempre debajo de mi almohada, lo guarde en una caja en lo más alto de mi armario, junto con la máscara. Me lave la cara quitando el poco maquillaje que me pusieron, para luego comenzar a ponerme el pijama negro, justo en el momento en el que la puerta principal se abría.

Rápidamente, dañe el hermoso peinado que me había hecho Luna, para una moña de bailarina que ocultará el perfecto estado de mi cabello. Desordene mi cama para que pareciera que llevaba tiempo en el lugar. Y justo, en el momento en que me tiraba a la cama y me hacia la dormida, Caroll entraba con sus dos hijas en la espalda a mi cuarto.

— Por lo menos puede dormir bien, no como el resto de sus actividades. — dijo la esposa de mi padre.

* * *

— Te vi bailando con un rubio alto. — me decía Ginny al tiempo que me maquillaba un poco.

— Solo fueron unas piezas. — le corregí.

— Te digo la verdad, si yo no estuviera casada con Harry, trataría de enamorar a ese hombre. Es mucho más alto que tu, es rubio, baila perfecto, viste perfecto, se ve perfecto…— enumeraba mi pecosa amiga. — Es perfecto para ti.

— Yo no busco amor, sabes que no creo en esas cosas, el amor es para los lindos. — le mencione.

— Tu eres muy hermosa, Hermione. Solo que esas arpías te han hecho sentir menos valorada. — volvió a hablar Ginny. — ¿Por cierto, donde están?

— En Suiza, no sé exactamente, pero están allá. Hoy también llegan a las doce. — dije.

— Chicas, ya traje los vestidos. — dijo entrando Luna con tres vestidos en bolsas flotando a sus espaldas.

La rubia los ubico los tres en la cama y los abrió. El primero, un vestido gris de encaje con un hermoso y curioso drapeado en la cintura que el daba forma a la falda del vestido. El segundo, un vestido en tonos verdes aguas que me recordaba los vestuarios de las diosas de la mitología muggle, con la espalda algo descubierta. Y el tercero, un vestido salmón con un escote algo coqueto y con detalles dorados en el pecho, con una caída lisa y fina en la falda.

— Que hermosos. — dije.

— Ya lo sé. — contesto Ginny. — El gris es mío, el salmón es tuyo Hermy, y el otro de Lunita. Ahora cámbiense. Luna, tengo unos tacones bajitos, como te gustan, en mi bolso, son plateados, y me pasas los negros por favor. Hermy, te pones las zapatillas de cristal, se te ven divinos.

Cada quien se vistió, se puso sus respectivos zapatos, faltando solamente el peinado y los antifaces. Ginny que el día de ayer tenía una trenza, tenía su cabello suelto con aire retro, mientras que Luna, llevaba su cabello suelto y en su totalidad liso. El mío, también estaba suelto, pero con unas ondas, no como las comunes mías, si no más elaboradas y románticas que llagaban a mi cintura.

Por último, le entregué la caja a Ginny con el vestido de ayer, la cual transporto a su casa, sin antes sacar mi antifaz y colocármelo con las antiguas perlas de mi mamá, las cuales eran muy parecidas a las de Ginny. Mientras que Luna lucia unos aretes de estrellas de mar verdes con pulseras iguales.

Las tres bajamos, con los antifaces puestos, para encontrarnos con los chicos, que a comparación de ayer, todos vestían túnicas clásicas negras con los mismos antifaces de ayer. Harry, al ver a su esposa, le beso y deleitó con la belleza que tenia la pelirroja. Cuanto fuera deseado poder sentir el amor de un hombre, pero claro el amor es solo para las suertudas y bellas.

Nos fuimos el mismo carruaje de ayer. Antes de bajar, Neville me explico que el transportador de hoy sería un suéter que dejara dentro del carruaje el que me transportaría a las 12 de la noche de regreso a casa. Al salir, un elfo, diferente a ayer con el mismo esmoquin negro del baile anterior, nos volvió a llevar al centro de la fiesta.

Mientras la gente bailaba, comía alguna de las delicias del lugar, o simplemente hablaban, Ginny y yo caminábamos por el lugar observando cada vestido, cada baile, cada detalle. Todo iba bien hasta que sentí unas manos posarse en mi cintura y apretarme contra el extraño cuerpo, que al parecer era masculino.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir, princesa. — me dijeron, y en seguida, con tan solo oír la primera palabra que pronuncio, lo reconocí.

— Buenas noches, joven. — dije. — Lamento haberme ido ayer de esa manera, pero tenía que irme.

— Entonces espero que me recompenses por las horas perdidas, porque deseo estar lo más cerca de ti posible.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunte. No me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos al centro de la pista del baile, siendo observados por todos los presentes.

— Esta canción se llama _Glückliches Ende_, ¿Sabes qué significa? — me cuestiono.

— Si, Finales Felices en alemán, es de Nuk. Según tengo entendido, es muy común en las bodas oírla, dicen que promete un final de cuentos de hadas muggles.

— Exacto. Es como un amuleto para un buen matrimonio. — me explico. — ¿Cuando podre ver que hay detrás de tu antifaz? — me interrogo.

— No lo sé, tal vez nunca.

— Solo quiero... — comenzó a decir mientras, en medio de nuestro baile personal, yo acariciaba su carísima túnica clásica café, la cual acentuaba su claro tono de piel, y a la vez miraba sus profundos y misteriosos ojos grises.

— Hijo… — dijo una mujer a sus espaldas. La señora con el cabello de tres tonos, rubio, castaño y canoso, caminaba con una elegancia en su vestido en su totalidad negro con un cuello alto y mangas hasta los codos y su carísima y detallada mascara de encaje naranja, tocaba el hombro de mi pareja. —… Lamento interrumpir tu baile, y usted también señorita, pero necesito hablar con mi hijo. — La mujer se quito su máscara y desnudo su identidad: Narcissa Malfoy.

Busque con la mirada a mis hermanastras, esperando que no descubrieran que yo estaba allí, y que si la señora Malfoy interrumpió mi baile para hablar con su hijo, su hijo seria Draco Malfoy, quien ha sido por coincidencia mi pareja los dos días. ¡Pero es imposible! El Draco Malfoy que conocí en el colegio, le daría asco tocar a una impura, pero claro, no lo sabe, pero igual le repugnaría el hablar con tanta cortesía y sin la atracción sexual presente a una dama.

El se alejo un poco con su madre, pero aun dejaba su presencia cerca, y sin quitarse su antifaz. En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que eran las 12. Sin despedirme, ni nada, trataba de escapar de la multitud lo más rápido posible, aunque cuando no estaba muy lejos de la puerta, oí los apresurados pasos de mi pareja y los gritos que daba.

— ¡Blaise, detenla! ¡Theo, no permitas que se vaya! — gritaba el rubio. — ¡Alguien que cierre la maldita puerta! ¡Princesa, detente!

Los amigos, Blaise, un chico moreno que recordaba muy poco en la escuela, aunque según escuche alguna vez, fue el único junto a Theodore que no se alejo de Malfoy tras finalizar la guerra y su familia sostuviera los problemas por su situación. Con Theodore alcance a establecer conversaciones sin insultos, ya que siempre fue un chico muy simpático y culto.

Alcancé a llegar al carruaje y abrirlo deprisa, y en el momento cuando el suéter iba desapareciendo lo agarre y desaparecí junto a él. Con la misma prisa de ayer, me deshice de todo rastro de mi presencia en la fiesta y agarre un libro para fingir que leía. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió con brusquedad, entrando las tres mujeres de una.

— Así que estas despierta, no sé porque lees esos libros de pacotilla, deberías estar barriendo o trapeando. — me dijo Caroll.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. — respondí con rabia escondida. — Astoria, ¿Al fin conseguiste conquistar a Malfoy?

— Pues sí, — me mintió. — creo que saldremos después del baile de mañana. — me mostro una de sus sonrisas falsas.

— Hermione, ¿Qué se siente estar en el piso mientras el resto baila en la mejor fiesta del año? — me interrogo con maldad Daphne.

— Igual que ser tu, mi querida Daphne. — le conteste. Esta, con enojo, salió junto con su hermana, de mi cuarto.

* * *

— Quiero que me tengas unos panes horneados con queso y salchicha cuando llegue, a la misma hora de siempre. — me ordeno mi madrastra. — Nada de magia.

— Claro. — dije.

Unos veinte minutos después de que se fueran las tres mujeres a Moscú a ver el modisto que les hizo los trajes, llegaron mis amigas con bolsas y solas. Subimos al cuarto mío y cada una se baño antes de arreglarse. Hoy era la última noche, la noche definitiva, y hoy le contaría a Draco quien soy, no fuera ser que se entere por otra parte de quien soy yo.

— Hermione, me haces una coleta alta. — me pidió Luna.

— Si.

Mientras yo le hacia la coleta a Luna, lo cual a pesar de que era más corto el cabello que hace cinco años, aun tenia la gran cantidad rubia, Ginny se encargaba de maquillarla de una manera sutil y a la vez un tanto infantil. Tras terminar, Ginny se hizo unos rulos en todo su cabello y se maquillo en colores oscuros, resaltando su mirada.

— Herms, voy a hacer que quedes divina, le debes dejar la mejor impresión a tu príncipe…— interrumpí a Ginny en ese momento.

— Es Draco Malfoy. — dije.

— Ohh…— dijeron mis dos amigas a la vez.

— Entonces aun más bella, según oí, busca esposa, y tú eres la indicada. — menciono la pelirroja. — Para él, que ha estado hablando con Harry un montón, la sangre no le importa, y hasta ha llegado a considerar que los impuros son mejores, en el sentido humanitario, que los sangre puras.

Cerré los ojos, imaginado lo que harían mis amigas. Sentía objetos en mi cuerpo, pero yo solo parecía una muñeca, me movía cuando decían y me quedaba quieta el resto del tiempo. Hasta que Luna me aviso que estaba lista. Me levante, sintiendo un peso de mas, pero me guie hasta el espejo, donde me cautivé con mi imagen.

Un voluminoso vestido color turquesa con aplicaciones plateadas que se iban deshaciendo a medida que el vestido bajaba. Su gran falda comenzaba desde la cintura, la cual estaba en su totalidad cubierta las aplicaciones. Me sentía una verdadera princesa, cada detalle me confirmaba mis sentimientos. Mi cabello se veía brillante y liso cayendo sin ataduras por mi espalda hasta la cintura. Mis zapatillas, únicas y mágicas, refinaban los detalles del vestido junto con las dos argollas plateadas. Sobé mis hombros desnudos, como lo hacía cuando miraba por la ventana y me atreví a hablar:

— ¿De dónde sacaron esto? — pregunte mirándome en el espejo.

— Cuando le pediste a mi mamá quecuidara los objetos de tu madre, guardaron esto. Hace un tiempo lo vi y lo modifique, le arreglé los rotos y le devolví el color. Creí que te gustaría utilizarlo. — me comento Ginny.

Me gire y abrace con fuerza a mis amigas, agradeciéndoles todo lo hecho por y hacia mí. No dijimos nada. Nos colocamos nuestros antifaces y bajamos, donde Harry y Ron nos esperaban vestidos de blanco y con corbatas rojas y negras según el orden anterior.

Le pedí a Ron que dejara hechos, con magia, los panes de queso y salchicha horneados. Entonces me fije en los atuendos de mis amigas. Luna vestía un vestido del color de los lirios, con transparencias en los hombros y lentejuelas más oscuras en partes específicas, un poco ajustado y un estilo de sirena que no era común en ella, pero se veía lindísima.

Ginny, en vestido que ajustaba su figura y de escote en tonos cobres y dorados que se mezclaba con su cabello. En el instante cuando Ron dijo haber terminado los panes, llego Neville. Nos montamos enseguida y partimos del lugar. Hoy sería una fantástica noche, de eso no tendría duda.

* * *

Camine entre la gente esperando encontrarme con Draco. Las personas me detenían y preguntaban por el creador de mi vestido, y yo, con una sonrisa, respondía que era el secreto que me llevaría a la tumba. Entonces lo vi, sentado junto a dos chicos, que seguramente serian Zabini y Nott, y una chica que portaba un vestido de estampados amarillos con el cabello algo despeinado y negro hasta los hombros. Su antifaz liso de color celeste ocultaba su identidad, pero había algo, quizá su oscuro cabello o sus compañeros, que me recordaba a Par… no eso no es,… Pen… ¡Pansy! ¡Pansy Parkinson!

No dude, ella era su amiga, no su esposa o algo asi, así que seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un punto máximo donde, sin intención, escuche la conversación que mantenía aquel grupo de serpientes.

— Enserio, la quiero para mí. Quiero una mujer que me drogue con su aroma a canela, que me hable sin pretensiones, que sea culta, que me abrasé, quiero una mujer con labios de chocolate y cabello de seda, quiero tener una esposa con piel de reina. ¡Pero desgraciadamente es ella, y siempre huye de mí! — decía el rubio.

— ¿Y sabes quien es? — le pregunto Nott, que al igual que Draco vestía una túnica moderna negra.

— No, eso me mata aun más. — respondió mi compañero de baile.

— Entonces… no se qué decirte… solo que… tienes que ser tu. — decía dudándolo la morena.

Fue cuando mi mirada se topo con la de él. Gris contras castaño. Oro contra plata. Fuego contra hielo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica en ese momento, y aumentó más cuando se levanto y se acerco a mí. Sus largos dedos delinearon el contorno de mis hombros.

— Llegaste…

— Siempre. — le conteste.

— Pensé que te enteraste de mi identidad. — menciono.

— Ya sé que eres Draco Malfoy, pero no me importa. — dije. El me llevo a una terraza. Nadie, solo él y yo ocupábamos el lugar.

— ¿Entonces dejaras que sepa quién eres, princesa? — me pregunto.

— No.

— ¿Y si te pidiera que me dejes besar tus labios? — su pregunta me sorprendió, pero cuando trate de decir no, otra cosa, que desconozco, hablo por mí.

— Si.

Con delicadeza levantó la segunda capa de mi antifaz después de despojarse del suyo sin vergüenza. Con su lengua humedeció sus labios, causándome un escalofrió por lo que vendría. Y poco a poco, se fue acercando a mí. Agachándose un poco, llego a la estatura necesaria y dio el primer paso. Sus finos labios tocaron los míos, los movía con lentitud, sin apuros, como si tratara de mantener el mayor tiempo nuestro beso. Entonces sus besos se volvieron más seductores, pidiendo más, y yo, por alguna razón, se lo daba.

Al separarnos por la falta de aire, sus ojos, como pude percibir, tenían un brillo exquisito. Desee volver a unir nuestros labios y dejarlos así para siempre.

— Cuanto daría por saber quién eres…— menciono tocando mis labios.

— Creo que lo mejor es que te lo diga. — una hermosa canción comenzó a sonar, y se escuchaba a la perfección desde allí.

Draco sin perder tiempo me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a movernos al ritmo de la melodía. Calle, solo quería sentir el calor que generaba el cuerpo del rubio. Sentir su corazón bombeando a otro ritmo, como de seguro estaría el mío. ¿Me gusta Draco Malfoy? Gran pregunta, pero era cierto, me gustaba. Tras conocer esa nueva faceta me atraía. Me sentía bella al pensar que posiblemente le gustara al joven.

— ¿Ahora me dirás quien eres? — cuestiono dándome un beso rápido en los labios y otro en el hombro.

— Soy…— y me interrumpió la llegada de un elfo.

— Lo siento, mi amo, pero su madre desea comunicarle algo. — dijo con una voz cantarina el elfo.

— Ya voy. Princesa quédate aquí. Espérame, por favor. — me pidió mi pareja que desapareció en ese instante.

— ¡Tú! — gritaron. Volteé para encontrarme con una persona.

Una chica con el cabello rubio y castaño recogido, con un vestido al igual que Pansy, amarillo con encajes en la parte del busto grises y una elaborada caída en la falda se quitaba el antifaz. Descubrí que era Astoria, mi hermanastra.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

— Nadie. — respondí.

— ¡Te ordeno a que me digas! — grito. Se acerco a mí y me quito el antifaz, haciendo que volteará mi rostro para que no descubriera quien eres.

— ¡Astoria, ¿Qué mierda haces?! — pregunto alguien a quien no reconocí.

— Tengo que saber quién es… tengo que saber quien me ha robado a Draco.

— Blaise, Pansy, llévensela de aquí. — pidió el chico. Al rato, tras oír las quejas de mi hermana, el chico volvió a hablar. — Ya se fue, Hermione. — volteé a mirarlo sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabias que era yo, Nott?

— Luna, salimos hace un tiempo. Ella me dijo antes del segundo baile, y yo les dije a Blaise y a Pansy. Draco está enamorado de ti, aun sin saber quién eres, y mostros queremos que sea feliz, su infancia y adolescencia no fueron las mejores y ya no cree en el amor o en la familia, casi como tú. — dijo el chico. —Hace un minuto sonó la campana, así que corre.

— Gracias.

Salí corriendo en busca de la vela gastada que estaba en el carruaje, la cual sería mi próximo traslador. La gente me reprochaba cuando los tropezaba, pero nunca me detuve. Tenía en mi mano el antifaz, pero no sabía cuando volvió a mis manos, pero a eso le buscaría respuesta después. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, Draco apareció por detrás.

— ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!

— Lo siento.

Sin intención, casi caigo, haciendo que una zapatilla se saliera de mi pie y se quedara en la escalera. Me dolió hacerle eso a mi amiga, pero tenía que llegar a casa, luego inventaría la forma de recuperarla. Faltando un minuto o menos, alcancé a agarrar el traslador, oyendo por ultimo un grito de desesperación.

* * *

— Mis niñas, me acaba de llegar una carta de parte de los Malfoy. — mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar lo que decía Caroll. — Vendrá su hijo a visitarlas. Espero que estén listas. ¡Hermione quiero que te quedes en tu habitación hoy!

Subí sin rechinar, había pasado una semana desde los bailes. Me dolía con el alma no poder haber dicho mi identidad. Y aun más, soñar cada noche con sus labios sobre los míos. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que mi puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Me encontraba con unos viejos, pero cómodos jeans y una sencilla y de tirantes blusa negra.

— Le dije que no pasara joven Nott. — decía mi madrastra.

— La señorita Hermione tiene el derecho a probarse la zapatilla. — decía el novio de mi amiga.

— Ella es una estúpida que ni siquiera fue a la fiesta. — le contesto Caroll.

— Mi querida Hermione. — me dijo Theodore ignorando a Caroll. — Ven conmigo un momento.

— Está bien.

Baje agarrada del brazo del castaño con las órdenes de la esposa de mi padre para que subiera. Después de que descubrieran que yo era la misteriosa pareja de Draco, mi madrastra me había gritado y hasta pegado, y ordenado nunca confesar mi identidad en esa fiesta.

— Draco, ella es la que falta. — dijo Theodore.

— Hermione… Mucho tiempo sin verte… o no. — me dijo el rubio vestido casual. — Como sabrás, mi familia hizo una fiesta hace unos días, allí conocí a una mujer, pero no pude descubrir quién era, pero ella olvido esto. Al parecer es única la zapatilla. La he probado en montones de chicas, como lo hice con tus hermanas, menos contigo, así que si me permites.

— Claro.

Me senté en un sofá y me quite el zapato derecho, el mismo pie del que se me salió la zapatilla. Caroll trataba de persuadir a Draco, junto con sus hijas, que yo era la menos indicada. Recordé aquella noche, justo en el momento cuando me quitaba el vestido y llegaron mi madrastra y sus hijas. Los gritos y golpe que recibí de la esposa de mi padre aun siguen marcados en mi piel.

Draco me miro fijamente y toco mis labios con sus dedos, el mismo brillo que se formo la noche del beso apareció otra vez. Su mirada volvió a bajar a mi pie, donde coloco rápidamente la zapatilla, que encajo a la perfección. Los quiebres que se causaron por los intentos de otras mujeres por ser su dueña, o buena, de Draco, se borraron enseguida. No alcancé a decir nada cuando Draco se abalanzó a mí.

— A la mierda todo. Te encontré Hermione y no podas huir esta vez. — dijo el rubio antes de besarme con hambre, pero con dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer tendré mi final de cuento de hadas.

* * *

**Bueno, se que muy larga la historia, pero tras dedicar la poca inspiración que tenia para escribir en ella, creo que quedo bien. Tiene cosas tanto de la Cenicienta de los Hermanos Grimm, como de Charles Perrault, y claro de Harry Potter. Espero que me dejen su comentario sobre mi historia, no saben lo feliz que me ponen, y a mis lectoras, les pido paciencia, ya que la inspiración se me ha acabado, si quieren pueden donarme un poco de las de ustedes. Antes, deseo disculparme por la gran descripción de los vestuarios, pero en toda historia de hadas, un vestido hermoso es importante.**

**Muchos besos.**

**PD: Christabell Murphy , ya que pronto cumples, espero que te conformes con la historia mientras pienso en tu regalo.**


End file.
